U.S. patent application publication no. 2004/0016608 (Gutowski et al.) purports to disclose a brake backing plate that has a friction surface for receiving a friction pad material. The brake backing plate has multiple protrusions protruding out of the friction surface. One or more protrusions have an enlarged section for facilitating engagement between the friction surface and the friction pad material. In an embodiment, the enlarged section is formed by pressing the distal end of one or more protrusions.